


Double Drabble: Belt Fetish

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-29
Updated: 2003-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Belt Fetish

Sean was on his knees outside with his mouth working religiously against Viggo's nether regions. Viggo's belt was the classic black leather, metal buckle, but it had two prongs instead of one. Viggo wore it on the smallest setting, but there was enough give so that the buckle hung down just above where Sean wanted to be. The metal was hot from the July sun and it stung against Sean mouth as he licked at it and sucked the best he could.

"Good boy. Keep going at it like that and I'll let you blow me."

Sean nodded and leaned up even more, digging his knees into the wooden floorboards, working his lips around the square buckle and opening his mouth as much as possible so he could take it firmly between his teeth. He wiggled the buckle, sliding his tongue between the double prongs and touching Viggo's fly. He pressed his tongue against denim and licked the small centimeter he could reach with as much enthusiasm as possible. The belt was a gate, he figured. Once he got past that, he could get inside Viggo's pants in the worse way possible.

And that wasn't a bad thing at all.  
   
 


End file.
